Werebear vs Ursaring
One Minute Melee! ' '''Two Fighters! ' 'No Research! ' '''Melee! Fight The winter wind blew fiercely, gusts of air sweeping through the forest as though a great titan was releasing a great breathe across the land. A blanket of snow covered the land, the forest's trees coated with the cold water ice. The sky was completely covered by dark clouds, making it almost impossible to tell whether it was day or night. This didn't concern the folks currently in the bar, though. Many of the resident people have come to the establishment built from wood, seeking warmth, alcohol, and entertainment. There were warriors telling stories of their days on the battlefield, men fruitlessly searching for women to bring home, and the smell of alcohol and the laughter of many filled the air. Everyone was having fun. Fun that was about to be shattered. The door was smashed inwards, breaking apart into splinters as it hit the wooden floor. Instantly, all activity came to an abrupt end as a great beast entered the bar. It resembled a massive bear, brown fur covering most of its body, long claws tipping its paws, and a large yellow ring stood upon its chest. Ursaing parted his jaws and let out a mighty bellow, the vocalization of anger and hunger booming through the entire building and making anything not nailed to the ground wobble. Where once there was laughter, now there were screams, as everyone went into a panic. People ran everywhere, knocking over tables and chairs in their attempt of escape. Whatever folks who were skilled in combat came rushing at the Ursaring with the weapons they had brought, but it was all in vain, for the Pokemon swatted each and every warrior aside with almost disgusting ease. Stepping into the center of the bar, the Ursaring reared up on his hind legs, letting out another loud roar that instilled greater terror into the hearts of all who listened. All except one. As though indifferent to the commotion around him, a lone man sat by himself in a corner of the bar. He looked old, a thick gray beard covering his face, with long grizzled hair coming down from atop his head and seemingly merging with his beard. He wore a brown leather vest atop a faded white shirt, with dark brown pants covering his legs. The man calmly sipped from the mug of mead he held in his right hand, before putting it aside as he stood up and approached the Ursaring. Everyone that had been panicking and screaming stopped where they were, watching on in amazement as the man bravely stepped up to the beast in the bar. Growling, the Ursaring stood to his full height as he glared down at the man before him. The man was clearly human, but his scent...His scent was that of a bear's. Very unusual. The man suddenly removed his vest, tossing it aside before he proceeded to do the same thing with his shirt, revealing a torso rippling with muscle, more impressive than any of the warriors in the bar. At that moment, the man began to change. Dark brown hair started growing wildly across the human's body. His muscles swelled out even more, ripping his jeans in the process. The man's head began to change, his jaws extended outwards into a muzzle, his ears rising higher up on his head. Long sharp claws sprouted from his fingertips and toes, his hands and feet gaining black pads. His teeth extended into sharp points, his canines now resembling daggers. By the end of it, where once there was a man, now there was a Werebear, the anthropomorphic brown bear glaring eye-to-eye at the Ursaring. Growling, the Pokemon flexed his claws, ready for combat. Taking advantage of this moment, everybody else promptly fled the bar, knowing all too well that this was to be a truly fearsome battle. This'll be a match to remember! ' ' FIGHT!!! The two bears lunged at one another, the Ursaring swinging his left arm forward with Slash, only for the Werebear to raise up his right arm, blocking the incoming strike. Firing his left fist forwards, the ursanthrope punched the Ursaring straight in the face, forcing the Pokemon to stagger back. Seizing the opportunity, the Werebear pressed his assault as he jumped forward, swinging his right arm downwards, slicing his claws diagonally across the Ursaring's chest. As blood cascaded down his body, the Ursaring bellowed out in anger, before he swung his right arm around, managing to score a series of cuts across the Werebear's midsection with Slash. However, the therianthrope's regeneration was already at work, and the cuts sealed right back up as soon as the Ursaring's claws exited his flesh. Grabbing the Pokemon's arm, the Werebear lifted the Ursaring off the floor, spinning on his heels as he swung his opponent around in a perfect circle, before he released his grip, tossing the Pokemon into a wooden table, breaking it apart instantly. Standing back up, Ursaring let out a quick roar before he came charging at his opponent. Swinging his arms wildly with Fury Swipes, the Pokemon struck the Werebear repeatedly across his body, forcing him back all the while. Finally, the Werebear punched his foe in the stomach, making him double over with a wheeze. Grabbing the Ursaring by his neck with both paws, the ursanthrope judo tossed the Pokemon to the floor. Raising his fists upwards, the Werebear brought them down hard upon the Ursaring's stomach like a giant wielding a hammer, bringing out another wheeze from the Pokemon, more air being forced from his lungs. Rolling away from the Werebear, the Ursaring stood up on his hind legs and roared at his opponent, using Scary Face to make his foe flinch. Not impressed, the Werebear gave the Ursaring the boot, planting his left foot firmly into the Pokemon's chest and launching him out through the doorway of the bar into the snowy forest outside. Quickly running outside just as the Ursaring started to rise, the Werebear planted his knee into the bear Pokemon's ribcage, sending him tumbling backwards until he struck a tree, making the plant topple over and sending snow flying across the ground. Pushing himself to his feet again, the Ursaring snarled bitterly, before with a quick swipe of his paw, he snapped a nearby tree in half. Catching the top half of the tree, the Pokemon let out a roar, wielding the tree as a makeshift weapon. Upon seeing this, the Werebear gripped a tree with his right paw, muscles clenching, before he uprooted the plant, resting it atop his shoulders as though it were a great club. Both bears paused for a moment, glaring at one another as they held onto their weapons. Springing from the ground, both bears swung their trees around, the collision of the plants creating a loud crack that filled the air. The bears wielded the trees like swords, blocking and parrying each others' incoming blows. Raising up his tree into the air, Ursaring brought his tree down towards the Werebear, only for the therianthrope to jump to the Pokemon's left, easily avoiding the attack. With a kick of his right leg, the Werebear sent the tree flying out of the Ursaring's paws and into somewhere in the forest, the sound of snapping and toppling trees being heard. With a roar, the Werebear assaulted the Ursaring with his tree, beating away at his head and chest, each blow staggering the Pokemon backwards. After a moment of this punishment, the Ursaring decided he had quite enough. Roaring angrily, the Pokemon sliced apart the incoming tree with Slash, perfectly cut tree chunks falling to the snow-covered ground. Before the Werebear could react, the Ursaring struck him across the face with Hammer Arm, staggering the ursanthrope backwards. Not satisfied, the Pokemon kept striking the Werebear with Hammer Arm, each blow nearly toppling the therianthrope, until with one final haymaker, the Pokemon sent the man bear flying through a tree, sending the top half crashing to the snow. Standing back up, the Werebear roared out in defiance, the Ursaring answering his battle cry with one of his own. Raising up trails of snow as they charged, the bears collided forcefully with each other, Ursaring swinging away with Fury Swipes, as the Werebear hacked and slashed with his claws. Blood splattered across the surrounding snow, staining it crimson red. The natural blades wielded by the combatants cut through flesh, letting more of the red life-giving fluids spill out into the cold air. Finally, the Werebear smashed his right fist into the Ursaring's chin in a fierce uppercut, sending the Pokemon stumbling backwards. To the Ursaring's anger, while he himself was covered head to toe in cuts, gashes, and bruises, the Werebear's regeneration let him fully healed despite the duel. This was simply unacceptable. Howling out in anger, the Ursaring jumped forward in a sudden burst of speed, raking his claws across the Werebear's face with Slash, blood flying onto the snow they stood upon. Once more using Fury Swipes, the bear Pokemon sliced and diced at the Werebear, more and more cuts appearing on the therianthrope's flesh, only for the injuries to heal right back up. Acting fast, the Werebear's hands shot upwards, catching the Ursaring's own incoming paws. For a moment, the bears struggled against each other, each trying to overpower their opponent. Snarling, the Ursaring snapped at the Werebear, only for the ursanthrope to pull his head back, avoiding the attack. Eyes narrowing, the Werebear suddenly pulled back, causing the Ursaring to stumble forward, allowing the bear man to bite down on the Pokemon's neck. The Ursaring's eyes widened in shock, allowing the Werebear to shove against the Pokemon, pushing him backwards across the snow. The therianthrope's jaws tightened, blood oozing out as the Werebear's canines punctured the flesh. For the first time in this fight, the Ursaring began to panic. Struggling against his opponent, the Pokemon suddenly threw his arms outwards, freeing his paws from the Werebear's grip and making him step back. Acting on this, the Pokemon wailed on his foe with Hammer Arm, each one of the blows staggering back the ursanthrope. Pulling back his right arm, the Ursaring swung his limb forward, attempting to use Slash... ...Only for the Werebear to bite down on the arm, crushing the bone beneath the flesh. Howling in pain as he stepped back, the Ursaring attempted to swipe at his foe with his other arm, but the Werebear saw the attack from a mile away. Catching the Pokemon's arm in his right paw, the Werebear swiped upwards with his left paw, his claws cutting through the Ursaring's side and under his arm, blood gushing outwards from the deep gashes. Stumbling back more so, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides, the Ursaring was out of options. Desperate, the Pokemon lunged forward, jaws open wide for one last bite, but the Werebear would put an end to this duel. Swinging his left fist upwards, the Werebear uppercutted the Ursaring hard in the chin, cracking the lower jaw in half. As the Pokemon staggered back, howling in pain, the Werebear seized his chance, lunging forward and shooting his right arm forward. The Werebear's claws pierced the Ursaring's chest, the ursanthrope's arm cutting its way through the Pokemon's body, until his paw burst out his opponent's back, red with blood. Eyes widened in shock, the Ursaring remained still as the Werebear pulled his arm out, sending blood splashing down upon the snow. The Ursaring staggered, blood flowing from the hole in his chest, but yet did not fall, the Pokemon seemingly defying death. This was abruptly changed, though, as the Werebear clamped his jaws around the Ursaring's neck. With a tightening of the ursanthrope's jaws, a loud crack filled the air as the Ursaring's neck vertebrae snapped in two. As the Pokemon fell limp in the Werebear's jaws, the man bear tossed the Ursaring to the ground, the bear Pokemon's eyes still wide open, but now having the film of death over them. Placing a foot atop the Ursaring's body, just as the people that had fled the bar returned from the hiding spots, watching on in awe, the Werebear reared back and roared out in victory, letting all within hearing range know of his power. This Melee's winner is...KO! Werebear